coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7927 (6th August 2012)
Plot Tyrone helps Kirsty to her feet as Deirdre arrives at the back gate. Despite Kirsty's protestations, Deirdre insists on calling Dr Carter. Norris is furious with Tracy and Amy for ruining his dancing shoes but they can only laugh at him, covered in blue paint. Deirdre offers Kirsty a sympathetic ear if she needs to talk, admitting that she heard her rowing with Tyrone. Kirsty plays it down. Ryan meets his dealer Niall and hands over £20 for a small packet of cocaine. Tyrone's affronted when Kirsty suggests that his pushing her is as bad as her attacks on him. He's aghast when Kirsty wryly informs him that Deirdre suspects he's been beating her. Hayley returns from nursing Uncle Bert and Roy is delighted to see her, much to Mary's chagrin. Tyrone again raises the matter of Kirsty seeking professional help. When he suggests she may harm the baby when it's born, horrified Kirsty promises to see a doctor. Relieved, Tyrone heads to the Rovers while Kirsty breaks down in tears. Finding Tracy asleep on the sofa, Norris deliberately wakes her by doing some hoovering. Tracy's incensed but isn't feeling well so goes to bed. Kevin waxes lyrical to Tommy about being a parent. Tina's startled by Tommy's suggestion that they should start a family of their own, believing that they're too young. Michelle bursts with pride as she and Ryan arrive back from his successful gig. Michelle thanks Lloyd with a kiss but he declines to take all the credit. Mary hides her surprise upon realising that Roy's invited Hayley to the Elgar recital. Michelle thanks Steve for arranging the gig for Ryan. He's elated when she agrees that they could go for a drink sometime. Tyrone arrives home to find Kirsty with her bags packed. She explains that she's a lost cause and he deserves someone better. Tyrone tries to dissuade her but Kirsty walks out. Tyrone crumples in a flood of tears. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Niall - Greg Kelly Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, front room, hallway and yard *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone tries to salvage his relationship, but Kirsty has a shock in store; Michelle fails to notice a large amount of cash missing from her purse; and Norris takes revenge on Tracy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,440,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2012 episodes